


General Mark Naird's Second Conjugal Visit

by IAmSpeed



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Conjugal Visit, F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shaving, blowjob, husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSpeed/pseuds/IAmSpeed
Summary: Mark and Maggie's second Conjugal visit. Things get heated...
Relationships: Mark Naird/Maggie Naird
Kudos: 1





	General Mark Naird's Second Conjugal Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work by a friend. @yaknowmykel on twitter and @mike_caroselli on instagram. I'm posting this on his behalf. Thank you.

Mark on another conjugal visit

Mark is nervous yet again on visiting Maggie. But this time it’s different he’s going to tell her that their marriage isn’t working anymore, and that this time they need a divorce. As Maggie enters the trailer with smile on her face, Mark felt like his heart skipped a beat, Mark said to himself “This is the woman that I loved, I don’t have to do this, I can’t break the marriage we built for decades, she’s my world, I can endure this, just don’t think about her having sex with that guard Louise— Ugh… Damn it.” Mark approached Maggie and hugged her then whispered “Hey hon, it’s been so long since I hugged you like this… Did your boobs got bigger?” Maggie break free from the hug then replied “I think they’re just excited to be touched” Mark chortled and said “Look at you getting all ready in the game”. Maggie smiled, Mark held her hand and accompanied her to the bed, she gladly followed. Mark led her to the left side of the bed then walk over to the right side. (Note?: Look at this gentleman go) “Aren’t we going to have sex?” Maggie asked disappointedly. “I’m at my peak today so I can tell, I can do 15 minutes no- 20minutes… I want to hear your day, how are you in there, what’s your progress with your clarinet? Maybe you can play me something someday. And how about your radish in your cell? Did it grow now? That’s a better snack than a potato. I want to talk to you like in the old days, you tell me all the stories you have while I held you in my arm.” Replied Mark with so much enthusiasm in his eyes he felt like he’s not going to ask Maggie for a divorce. Maggie comfortably snuggled on Mark’s arm, placed her right leg up his legs, and began to rub his chest. “It’s pretty much the same in there, I finally got the library job, Oh and I learned a new thing, apparently turtles make noises” “Uh-Hmm” as Mark stares, listens and smiles at her stories, he felt the love they had when they we’re still together. She continues “I’m playing baritone now—“Mark surprised, “Oh, why did you stopped playing the clarinet?” “Louise said I’m worse than Squidward, can you believe that? She compared me to a cartoon character. After I looked in a mirror and played the clarinet I did sound stupid. Louise recommended me the Baritone, after I played a bit of it she says I just need a little bit of practice… The radishes didn’t grow though and they’re not letting me grow a plant anymore, my roommate forgot to water it so I drowned her instead—I didn’t drown her like drown her to drop dead—just drown her to know her lesson. I am going to ask Louise to sneak me some healthy soil later.” Mark broke free from Maggie. Maggie exasperated by Mark getting out of bed asked “Is there something wrong?” This is what Mark feared, losing Maggie every minute she’s away with him. Her, telling stories how her day was with someone she loves other than him, this is not love anymore. Mark said with a sad look on his eyes “Maggie I don’t want this open marriage anymore…” He continues “I felt the love a while back when I held you in my arms and you’re telling me stories, but as soon as you mentioned that guard Louise, how your day was with her, how she sounds more dependable than me, how you mention her like she’s more than your lover than me… it… broke me…” Maggie looked at Mark Naird differently, the tough military man, who always puts up a brave face, that when you look at him you’ll never think that “You can’t break this man, this man is a solid metal”. Now looks at her like a sensitive man who breaks easily. Maggie got up from bed and said defensively “I’m gonna be in here for FORTY YEARS, I would like to have a relationship with a human being without having to be dishonest”. Mark can’t feel his legs anymore, he sat down at the couch, Maggie sat beside him, after a long pause Mark finally spoke “After what you said at my last visit that ‘The whole point of being faithful is to avoid hurting the person you love, we love each other, but being faithful is hurting us’ this has been stuck at the back of my head, I just don’t understand, you said we love each other but there is someone in between our love. I… I’m going to file a divorce”. Mark stared at her eyes and felt like an icicle pierced his heart, Maggie has tears in her eyes. As Mark reached to comfort her she stood up and said “NO, our marriage is—is not just about sexual exclusivity, it’s about love, and honesty and support.” Mark stood up too but barely feels his legs. “You said that exact same line on my last visit… It's not the fact that you kissed her yesterday or any other day, it's the feeling of betrayal, that I just can't take and every time I think of you, I can’t help but think you’re more than happy with her rather than me. Something tells me that I should walk away but I just want to stay. And every time I look at you and see you’re happy with someone else you’re making it hard for me to stay.” after hearing that, and looked at Mark with that devastated look, Maggie is now determined, she wiped her tears, and reach to Mark and hugged him. “I’m sorry if I put you through so much pain, what I’m doing right now is just being selfish.” Mark once again missed this warmth and just replied with “Hmmm… I’m sorry too.” Maggie continued “I’m going to be here for a very long time, I think we both deserve to be happy… Maybe when I get out we can find our love back along the way… I’m gonna be the one to ask for a divorce.” Mark broke free from the hug.  
“I’m really sorry Maggie I—“  
“No, no. I should be the one who’s sorry. I’m the one who can’t work this out and I’m just forcing this stupid idea to you. I’m sorry.” Mark can’t help it anymore, the strong, brave, and unshaken man broke into tears. Maggie reached out to hug him again and just repeatedly says “I’m sorry”. Mark replied sobbingly, “I love you”.

Maggie started to kiss Mark’s neck, then his lips. “Oh… Hmm… Now YOU’RE unfair” Mark replied while still groaning. Maggie stopped kissing Mark, looked at his eyes with a smirk and said “Consider this the best sex you’ll have” Mark stopped kissing her, look her in the eyes and smiles, then kissed her frantically. Mark led her to the bed still kissing her, while Maggie is unzipping her uniform. Mark softly lay her down to bed. Maggie is now just wearing her underwear. Mark reached down to her pussy and stopped for a moment.

Maggie: “What’s the matter?”

Mark: “Are—Are you shaved? How did you?”

Maggie: “Oh, I plucked it”

Mark: “Doesn’t that hurt?”

Maggie: “I’m accustomed to the pain now. Just lick it, it’s been wet since I got here” Mark is hesitant about licking it, but Maggie pushed his head towards her pussy. Mark licked it,  
Maggie closed her legs between his head and moaned, really feeling it. Mark now played with her clit, and she grabbed his hair. Maggie got up both gasping for air, and kissed 

Mark. Maggie reached down to Mark’s dick.

Maggie: “I really love how you military guys needs to be clean shaven”

Mark: “It’s according to the rules” then smirks

Maggie pulled his pants down to see his hard 6 inches dick, she smacked her lips before she sucked it.

Mark pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Mark softly moans while she is sucking his dick. After a few minutes of sucking

Mark: “Stop, stop… I… I’m cumming” and moaned loudly

Maggie gladly swallowed the enormous amount of cum. Maggie lay back to bed, spread her legs wide open and said “Do me”.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...


End file.
